Ice Sector
The Ice Sector is one of four surface sectors of Lyoko. It is sometimes referred to as the Polar Region/Glacier Region in Season 1 because it is covered in ice, or Sector 1 (as referred to in Mister Pück and Saint Valentine's Day). Like the Desert and Mountain Sectors, it also has virtual weather, as pointed out by Odd in The Girl of the Dreams, as he told Jeremie that Aelita might have been trapped in a snowstorm. The Ice Sector is made up of two major parts. The first part is the surface, composed of glaciers connected by narrow paths and large lakes of icy water. Monsters cannot swim, so the icy waters will destroy them if they fall into it. Most of the towers are based on the surface. The second part of the sector is below the surface; tunnels connect the two areas. The Lyoko Warriors often have to surf down these tunnels to get to an activated tower. The Ice Sector is home to all kinds of monsters, such as Bloks, Hornets, Krabs and Mantas. Due to its difficult range of reachable locations, X.A.N.A. placed his simulation bubbles in this sector in the episodes Ghost Channel and Distant Memory. In Sabotage, X.A.N.A. activated a tower in the Ice Sector that was too well-guarded for the heroes to reach, and they were running out of time as the Supercomputer was at the edge of being destroyed, so Aelita deleted the Ice Sector at her own will, giving the Supercomuter the energy needed for a reboot and destroying the activated tower in the process. The Ice Sector made its first reappearance in Crash Course, as it was recreated along with all the other outer sectors between the episodes William Returns and Double Take. In Season 1, this Sector was used to have a strange light source that was always lighting and shadowing the Lyoko Warriors' faces. It is most likely that it was Sector Five's shining outer shell, but it is unknown why the light was taken away in Season 2. Between shutting down the Supercomputer in the Season 4 finale and the unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., the Ice Sector was lost along with the Forest Sector, due to its data being lost for a long period of time. It has not been confirmed whether Jeremie will restore it or not. Appearances Season One * X.A.N.A. Awakens (debut) * [[Image Problem|'Image Problem']] * [[End of Take|'End of Take']] * [[Satellite|'Satellite']] * [[Amnesia|'Amnesia']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] * [[False Start|'False Start']] Season Two * [[New Order|'New Order']] * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[Mister Pück (episode)|'Mister Pück']] * [[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] * [[Common Interest|'Common Interest']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[Ultimatum|'Ultimatum']] * [[A Fine Mess|'A Fine Mess']] * [[Vertigo|'Vertigo']] * [[Cold War|'Cold War']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper' ]] * [[Contact|'Contact']] * [[The Key|'The Key']] Season Three * [[Straight to Heart|'Straight to Heart']] * [[False Lead|'False Lead']] * [[The Secret|'The Secret']] * [[Temporary Insanity|'Temporary Insanity']] * [[Sabotage|'Sabotage']] Season Four * [[Crash Course|'Crash Course']] * [[The Lake|'The Lake']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Distant Memory|'Distant Memory']] * [[Guided Missile|'Guided Missile']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Fight to the Finish|'Fight to the Finish']] * Echoes (flashbacks) Monsters Seen In Order of Appearance *Blok *Kankrelats *Krab *Guardian *Hornet *Tarantula *Scyphozoa *Manta *Black Manta *Kolossus Landscape Most of the Ice Sector is large and vast ice glaciers and plateaus of which are blue in color. There are many icebergs and icy rock formations throughout the sector. Many plateaus are connected with each other via narrow bridges. Unlike the Desert Sector, there aren’t many visible Lyoko Wires but the Towers can be seen very easily on the vast plateaus. Icebergs The Ice Sector contains many icebergs and icy rocks throughout the whole sector. However, they are not as many as in the Mountain Sector. Some of those icebergs contain caves which almost always contain the tower whereas others lead up to the top of the iceberg or others serves as the entrances to the ice tunnels. Sometimes there are also ice bridges which connect two icebergs next to each other. Ice Tunnels The tunnels in the Ice Sector are very slippery and thanks to that they are often a very fast way to travel between two glaciers. However, unlike those in the Desert Sector, only small monsters are able to get into them such as the Kankrelats (as trio of them were chasing Aelita in Ultimatum) or the Hornets. Lakes This sector has the largest amount of the water from all four surface sectors, so the lakes are very common phenomenon in this sector. The ground in the area with the lakes is very fragile so if the ground receives enough damage it will crack and small floes will float on the water like in Temptation. Another important fact is that it is also very slippery just like inside the ice tunnels. Also, there are bridges above some of those lakes to get onto the other side of the plateau. Ice Caves The Ice Sector has many caves hidden inside the rather big icebergs. The entrances to can sometimes be hidden either behind the waterfalls like in Satellite or Vertigo or on the top of the iceberg like in Ultimatum. Most of the ice caves contain the tower or are full of water – especially those with the waterfalls near the entrance. Canyons The canyons in this sector always end with a dead end which always contains the tower like in episode Is Anybody Out There? or The Secret and they are wide enough for a Megatank to ride into them. Icy Rock Formations There are many rock formations found in the whole sector which differ from each other by height, type and so on. Like other elements in the Ice Sector, they are mostly decorative, but they can be also used as covers or hiding place, as shown in Guided Missile. Trivia *This was the only sector Jeremie was ever shown to visit. In ''Ghost Channel'', Jeremie was virtualized into the simulation bubble that was inside this sector. It's implied he visited another in the episode ''Mister Pück'', but this wasn't shown. *This was the first sector Mantas were shown outside of Sector Five. *This was the only sector that the Kolossus appeared in, as well as its Replika. *This was the first sector Yumi was virtualized into chronological-wise in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2. *Chronologically, this was the first sector where Aelita used her Creativity for the first time. *This was the only Sector in which X.A.N.A. had created two towers next to one another. *This was the only sector in Season 3 that X.A.N.A. did not delete with Code: X.A.N.A.. *This was the third ecological sector to be deleted in Sabotage. However, unlike the deletion of the Forest, Desert, and Mountain's data, the Ice Sector was wiped out willingly by Aelita herself, who had then sent its virtual energy to Jeremie, so that he could fully reboot and re-energize the supercomputer. * In X.A.N.A. Awakens, the Ice Sector had the first tower X.A.N.A. activated chronologically on screen. * The Ice Sector has virtual water which is not part of the Digital Sea and can be swum in. Odd did this in Vertigo. * The Ice Sector was the only sector where the Kolossus was destroyed. Gallery >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 4 Misc. Icelocation.jpg|''Shown on the Holomap.'' Ulrich Opening Title.png|Ulrich in the season 1 opening, seen in the Ice Sector. ice floe.png|The Ice Sector in the Social Game. Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The end of the sector. Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector - The Way Tower.PNG|The Way Tower. Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Ice Replika.png|The Digital Sea. el:Περιοχή του Πάγου es:Hielo fi:Jääsektori fr:Banquise ja:氷 pl:Sektor Polarny pt:Gelo ro:Sectorul îngheţat ru:Ледяной сектор sr:Ледени сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Ice Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.